Jon: Ultimate Adventures
Plot Jon: Ultimate Adventures/Ry-10 Jon is running down the street in London. He stops when he finds Dr. Animo in a gorilla suit. Jon: Dr. Animo. We are here again, though this time you are in a gorilla suit. Animo: You are correct. And I am in this suit for this! Animo fires energy from the ‘helmet’ on his head, and portals appear. Mutated gorillas pour out of all of them. When the portals finally close, there’s at least a thousand gorillas in the area. Animo: You may be powerful, but you can’t beat my entire army by yourself. Jon: Who said I was alone, you should know this! April and Jack run in. Jack is in his Petrosapien form and April is in stone form. April: So what is the plan? Jon: Take on the gorillas, un-mutate them. They are in your Plumber guns. Jack: Right. Jack and April runoff screen. Jon hits the Ultimatrix, transforming into Echo Echo. Echo Echo: Just me and you! Echo Echo dupilcates, and now there’s two of him Echo Echo Duplicate: And me. Echo Echo duplicates himself more. All the Echo Echo duplicates create a dome, completely surrounding Dr. Animo and let off sonic screams, fracturing the antenna on Dr. Animo’s helmet. The Echo Echo copies tumble down and go back into the main Echo Echo copy. Dr. Animo is weakened Dr. Animo: You think you have defeated me Jon? April and Jack return, in Human form. All the gorillas are back to normal. Echo Echo: I think we just did. Dr. Animo fires a bolt of energy at Jon. It hits the Ultimatrix symbol, and causes the device to spaz out. A portal opens up above Echo Echo, and sucks him inside. It then shuts April: Jon?! Jack: Let’s get Dr. Animo to the Plumber Base, then we’ll see what we can do.” As he is cuffed, Dr. Animo smirks slightly. A portal appears in the sky in another dimension and Echo Echo falls out of it. Echo Echo is now falling from the sky, very high up. The Ultimatrix times out and Echo Echo reverts into Jon. Jon: Great. You just had to time out when I could go splat and die. Suddenly Jon smells something funny. Jon looks around and sees Stinkfly catch him. Stinkfly then places Jon on the ground, who has become unconscious due to the plummeting towards the Earth. Stinkfly reverts to human, and it’s revealed to be Ryan, someone Jon encountered previously. Ryan: Nice of you to drop in. Ryan picks up Jon, and drags him to the Rustbucket, where Melody and Grandpa Charles are waiting for him ''' Ryan: Grandpa, I need some help. '''Charles takes Jon from Ryan, setting him on one of the beds. Ryan: Jon? Time to get up. Jon weakly opens his eyes, but struggles to keep them open and closes them again, fading back into unconsciousness. A smirk grows on Ryan’s face, and he bops Jon’s head a little. Jon opens his eyes sharply this time and sits up. He sees Ryan. Jon: Ryan? But how? Ryan: You’re in my dimension this time. Jon: Great, more dimension travel. You still on your summer vacation? Ryan: Yup. Ryan gestures to the people who correspond to the names he says. Ryan: This is my cousin Melody, and my grandpa Charles. Jon: Hey, nice to meet you both. I’m Jon. I’m like Ryan but I have a better watch, as I have the Ultimatrix. The Ultimatrix glows green signifying it is recharged. Jon: Yes. Hold on, where is April and Jack? Jon looks around and doesn’t see them Jon: They must have fallen out the portal like I did. Was there anyone else from the portal? Ryan: No. Whatever happened must’ve been targeted at you specifically. Jon: So either my Universe is being attacked or this one is. Has there been anything strange recently? Ryan: Unless you count this, no. Maybe someone from your dimension sent you here. Jon: Could be, but there would be a reason. A police broadcast comes through the Rustbucket’s speakers Police (Via Radio): All units, strange men in metallic suits are attacking the mall. Ryan: That sounds like the Forever Knights. Jon, ready to help? Jon: Sure, but they are evil here? In my dimension they help me. Our dimensions are very different. Ryan shrugs Ryan: Luckily, we’re only a block away from them. Come on. Ryan runs out of the Rustbucket, going down the street Jon: Good thing he didn’t go hero, need to save the power. Thanks for the hospitality. Jon runs out of the Rustbucket heading towards the mall, after Ryan. They soon end up at the mall and there are 40 Forever Knights. They are stealing all the very expensive things in the mall. Jon: Well, mine just take me where I wish to go via my plane. So, your dimension, what do you suggest? Ryan: First off, I suggest you put a cork in it about your dimension. Not only will people think you’re crazy, but it’s starting to get on my nerves. Second, I suggest what I think you would do if your Forever Knights were evil. Pound them to mercy! Ryan activates the Omnitrix, turning into Diamondhead. Jon: Well good thing people are away. So, we need one conscious to kind of interrogate. Jon hits his Ultimatrix and transforms into Polar Smash, a polar bear looking alien. Polar Smash: Because this is the best alien to choose from. I wanted Brainstorm. Ryan snickers for a second, then goes and knocks out five of the Knights Diamondhead: So what do you call that guy? Polar Smash: Polar Smash. Not too inventive but it’ll do. Polar Smash fires ice from his mouth and freezes the remaining Forever Knights in ice. Ryan walks over Daimondhead: From the looks of it, Polar Smash seems, at least to me, like a bear rip-off of Arctiguana. But that’s just me. Polar Smash: Well we’ll call it quits after Timey-Wimey. Polar Smash picks up a Forever Knight Ryan took out. Polar Smash: Got a hideout or something? Think people will find it weird seeing a polar bear attacking a knight. Daimondhead: Uh dude, everyone’s gone. They all ran from the Knights earlier. The Omnitrix changes Diamondhead back into Ryan a flash of orange light Polar Smash: Forgot you don’t have media following you. Polar Smash pins the Forever Knight against the wall. Polar Smash: Who sent you?! Why are you doing this?! Forever Knight: We were told to by our boss. We just follow orders! Ryan: ‘Boss’? You mean Enoch? ???: No. Me! A new Forever Knight reveals himself Ryan: You! The Forever King! I thought I vaporized you back on Mount Rushmore. Forever King: I survived, but you won’t. The Forever King draws an energy sword, and starts slicing at Ryan, who jumps out of the way constantly, but quickly tires Ryan: Jon, I could use some help. Polar Smash creates an ice sword and hold it. Polar Smash: Believe me, you can’t break it. Polar Smash and the Forever King fight with Polar Smash blocking all of the Forever Kings attacks. The Forever Kings falls to one knee, from exhaustion. Ryan: Tell us your plan! Polar Smash: Believe me, your alternatives are looking bland. Just then, the Ultimatrix times out and Polar Smash reverts into Jon. Jon drops the ice sword due to it being very cold. Jon: Well that could have been timed better. Ryan: We’re screwed. The Forever King swings his sword at Ryan. Jon blocks and karate chops the Forever Kings right wrist, causing him to drop his sword. Jon picks the sword up. Ryan notices a blood stain running down from the point where Jon had blocked the sword. Ryan: Dude, you’re bleeding. Just then, Melody and Charles show up. Charles uses a net gun to capture the Forever King. Ryan wraps an arm around Jon’s good arm, and drags him into the RV Ryan: Grandpa, we need to get Jon to a hospital, he’s bleeding. Charles nods, starting up the Rustbucket. Ryan shuts the door, and they drive off ''' Jon: Thanks, but I don’t really need to hospital. I can heal myself. Healsima Penfotus. '''Jon’s cut glows pink and in a few seconds becomes fully healed. Ryan and Melody; Whoa. Jon: Still hurts a bit but there’s no infection. So why would the Forever Knights attack a mall do you think? Melody: Maybe their resources ran out. Wouldn’t put it past them. Ryan: Me either. Jon: What resources would they be after anyway? Plumber Tech? Ryan pulls out his Plumbers’ Badge Ryan: Maybe. But we can’t rule out the fact that they could be planning something much bigger than that. Jon: Seems like the logical idea. Suddenly Jon’s phone goes off. Jon shows a surprised look on his face. Jon: I never gave you my number. Who could it be then? Jon answers his phone. Jon: “Hello…..hello? Anyone there?” The phone cuts out and Jon puts it back in his pocket. Jon: Strange. Ryan: Maybe April and Jack were trying to breach dimensions to call you. Jon: Maybe, but is that even possible? Ryan shrugs. Ryan: After getting the Omnitrix, I’ve decided to assume everything’s possible, unless it’s proven to be otherwise. Jon: Understandable, but I understand time continuums and alternate dimensions and the effects which can occur on the dimensions. If Jack and April are trying to call me. Realisation hits Jon’s face. Jon: The portal must still be open! At least in this dimension. Ryan: Hmm...I’d hate to be the one to suggest it, but maybe this dimension could be collapsing? Jon: And you had a go at me suggesting that in my dimension. The only way to know is if we go back to where you found me. Charles turns the Rustbucket round. Soon, Jon, Ryan, Melody and Charles are were Ryan saw Jon. Jon: So here? Ryan: I don’t see anything. But just before they could leave the Rustbucket, something causes it to explode into a million pieces. There is rubble everywhere of the Rustbucket. Some parts of the Rustbucket move and Cannonbolt (Jon) is there, curled up. When Cannonbolt uncurls, Ryan, Melody and Charles are safe, but unconscious. Cannonbolt: Of course they are. Cannonbolt presses the Ultimatrix symbol and reverts into Jon. Then Jon gets a phone call and Jon answers his phone. Jon: Hello? This better not be a prank call. April (Via Phone): Jon! Thank god we got to you. Jon: What’s wrong? April (Via Phone): We thought we lost you. We need to talk about Gavin, he’s got out. Ryan groans in the background Jon: How did Gavin get out?! April (Via Phone): A portal opened in his cell. Jon: A portal?! April (Via Phone): And I think it’s the same one you went through. Jon: This is very bad. So Gavin is out in Ryan’s dimension since the two portals are probably connected. Thanks April. If you find anything else out, send me a text, that will definitely get through. Jon hangs up. Jon sees Ryan slightly moving. Jon doesn’t take much notice and transforms into Clockwork. Clockwork: So, if Gavin is here, he would have come through recently. Ryan stands up, woozily sways from side to side, then stabilizes Clockwork: I just found out my uncle has broken out of prison and into this dimension. Clockwork uses his time powers to reverse time. After a while, the portal appears on the roof of a nearby building. Then a figure walks out. Clockwork freezes time. Clockwork: Yep, that’s him. Clockwork hits the Ultimatrix symbol and reverts into Jon. The portal is now gone. Jon: You okay Ryan? Ryan (Sarcastically): Peachy. Jon: Great, then you need to listen close! Jon talks in a slightly aggressive tone, and stern. Jon: My uncle came from my dimension to yours about ten minutes after me. He is dangerous, even on the levels of Vilgax. You following me? Ryan: So basically, I was right saying there was an evil relative coming to invade...or whatever, but it’s now, not then. And my dimension, not yours. Is that the gist? Jon (Serious): Generally. I’m not sure if you understand the situation at all Ryan. Yes you have never met him, but he is extremely dangerous. He tried killing my cousin to get her Osmosian powers so he could be whole. At the time I thought he has succeeded and she wasn’t in my life for years, but it turns out Paradox kept them in an alternate dimension, secluded from the multiverse. Any wrong move and Melody or even your grandpa could die. Ryan: Alright, alright. I get it. Ryan looks to the now recharged Omnitrix with a saddened look Ryan: Too bad we don’t have access to Alien X. From what you say, he could be a big help. Jon: Yeah he could, but I have defeated him before but only with a team or by myself as an Ultimate Alien. We need to find him. What will your Grandpa say about the destroyed Rustbucket? Ryan: Oh yeah. Couldn’t Clockwork do something about it? Like, reverse time so it never happened? Jon: I can with the Rustbucket, since it’s a small item in the balance of the universe. Ryan suddenly points to a figure behind Jon Ryan: I think he found us. Gavin walks up to Jon and Ryan, the latter posing to activate his Omnitrix Gavin: Hello. No need to attack, you two are too puny for me. You can’t beat me. I will own this Universe, and then the Multiverse! Ryan: Wow. You said he was evil, but I didn’t think you meant self-centred as well. Jon: I thought you would have got that when he killed his own daughter to try and get his Osmosian powers back. Ryan: Fair point. Ryan activates the Omnitrix, this time scrolling through his aliens instead of just slapping down immediately Gavin: Thinking it through. I like it. But you still can’t beat me! Gavin transforms into his Anodite form. A few seconds after, Ryan smacks down on the Omnitrix, turning into Howl-around, his version of Benwolf/Blitzwolfer Jon: You have your form back?! Ryan: Jon, I’ll try to fend him off. Get Grandpa and Melody somewhere safe, and call in April and Jack. Jon: Okay, but don’t call them here! Don’t need more dimension travel! I’ll deal with Gavin! Jon hits the Ultimatrix and transforms into Way Big. Ryan grabs Melody and Grandpa Charles and runs off, getting them to safety. Way Big fires a beam at Gavin, but fires a mana blast which cuts the beam in half. Gavin then places a mana sphere around Way Big’s head, blocking out Oxygen. Howl-around: Hey! No one hurts my friend! Ryan pounces on Gavin, breaking the connection and causing the mana bubble to shatter, letting Way Big breath again ''' Way Big: Thanks! Now, go help me! '''Way Big keeps punching Gavin, keeping him busy so Ryan can attack. Howl-around, despite knowing it wouldn’t work too well, scratched Gavin each time Way Big pulled back his fist. Way Big picks up Gavin and smashes him into the ground. Way Big goes near Gavin but Gavin shocks Way Big, causing Way Big to fall backwards towards some buildings. Which was unfortunate because that was when the Omnitrix decided to be a douchebag, and transform Ryan back to human form. Ryan: Welp, I’m screwed. Way Big is on the ground unconscious. The Ultimatrix times out causing Way Big to revert into Jon. Gavin: See how easy that was. And you think you have a chance? Ryan: We have a better chance than you! At least I wouldn’t try to kill my own daughter for my self-benefit! Gavin: I needed that power! Plus Jon is unconscious, so you have no chance! Gavin fires a mana blast at Ryan, knocking him out. But in his last breath, Ryan pulls out his Plumber’s Badge Ryan: April, Jack, we need you. Ryan passes out, the Plumber’s Badge still in his hand. Gavin goes back into Human form and walks off. Soon, Jon wakes up and goes over to Ryan and nudges him to wake him up. Jon: Hey, wake up. Ryan: Ow. Ryan stands up Ryan: Man, he really packed a punch. Jon: Told you. Jon sees the destruction he caused by falling. Jon: Sorry about that. I’ll pay or fix it, one of the two. Ryan shrugs it off Ryan: That doesn’t matter. What does matter is stopping Gavin. Jon: Agreed, though finding him will be a problem. Jon’s Ultimatrix lights up with a hologram of April. April (Via Hologram): So Ryan called me. What’s up? Ryan: Gavin ripped a hole in the dimensions and ended up here. I know I’m going to go against something Jon said, but we need you guys. Jon said we need a team to defeat Gavin, and I say we have a pretty dang good one right now. April (Via Hologram): I’d love to, but we can’t open a portal and for unknown reasons, multiple Plumbers are ill. And the base is on lockdown thanks to Gavin’s little tricks. Once it's all sorted, I’ll come over. Ryan: What about Jack? Is he helping as well? Jon: Jack is Gavin’s son. He always gets over emotional and the emotions get the better of him when he is around Gavin. April (Via Hologram): Don’t you have a team Ryan? I mean you must have top class Plumbers or something till I can get over. Ryan looks to his Plumber’s Badge and sighs Ryan: My Badge isn’t connected to the rest of the Plumbers. I only received it so I could track Grandpa if and when we were separated. Now that he’s out of the picture… Ryan pockets the Badge, tears visibly on his face Ryan: I’m lost on what to do. Jon: We’ll stop Gavin and help your grandpa and cousin. Can Magister Trill help at all? April (Via Hologram): He is stationed in galactic quadrant 7. Ryan: Where’s that? Jon: You know Ghostfreak? His galaxy. The Anur System. Ryan (sarcastically): Oh joy. April (Via Hologram): You guys are on your own till I sort things out here. Jon: How’s Kai, she okay? Ryan coughs in the background April (Via Hologram): She is fine, don’t worry. If there’s any updates I’ll call you. Ryan: Kai? You mean the girl who lives in the desert and her dad’s a retired Plumber? Jon: Yeah the same one. We are going out. But we need to find Gavin. Jon ends the Ultimatrix communication. Jon: Do you have any steel works nearby? Ryan: Not nearby, but there’s one at the edge of town. Why? Jon: He knows how to make these robots called Techadon robots. He’ll need a steel factory to make them. You heard of them? Ryan: Vaguely. Let’s see if your explanation adds up to what I remember. Jon: They are robots which go after the users or buyers target. If that robot is destroyed, then another takes its place, upgrading from the last death so it won’t be destroyed the same way again Ryan: Yep, that’s the one. Jon: Then lead the way. Jon hits the Ultimatrix and transforms into XLR8. Ryan checks the Omnitrix Ryan: Still charging. XLR8: Then I’ll carry you and you tell me where to go. April says going fast speeds is the worst part of being XLR8’s passenger. XLR8 picks Ryan up and then runs off. Soon they arrive at an abandoned steel factory on the edge of town. XLR8 places Ryan down. Ryan leans on XLR8, arching his back Ryan: She wasn’t wrong. Ryan retches. Ryan: No, I’m alright. Ryan retches louder this time Ryan: Nope, Nope, just fine. Just gotta ride it out. XLR8: You can stay out here if you want, but I’ve got to scope the place out and see if Gavin is there. XLR8 runs in. a few seconds later, a red light appears inside the building. The walls get destroyed and XLR8 lands on his back next to Ryan’s feet. Ryan: Let me guess. A trap? XLR8: Don’t say this to anyone! 5 Techadon robots walks out. Still sick from the speedy arrival, Ryan finally lets the barf out. After that, he has recovered. Ryan: Jon, I just got an idea! XLR8 stands up XLR8: What is it? Instead of telling, Ryan shows him. Ryan: Hey Techadons! Bet you can’t get me without your weapons! Ryan runs off, but skids to a stop when one of the robots slips on his barf and shortens out Ryan: And that’s how you use your resources. XLR8: Now the other 4 now know how that unit was destroyed and they can’t be destroyed the same way. Ryan: How many aliens have been used against the Techadons? By that logic, if any were destroyed that way, they should remember. XLR8: True. Though I have an idea which I know hasn’t been used before. Go Diamondhead. Ryan activates the newly-charged Omnitrix Ryan: You sure it’s going to work? I mean, even if they haven’t fought Diamondhead before, don’t you think Gavin would’ve thought of that? XLR8: Only time will tell. When you are Diamondhead, create a diamond casing around yourself. Ryan selects Diamondhead, and slams down on the Omnitrix, turning into the Crystalsapien. He does as Jon says and encases himself. Diamondhead: Ready for whatever you’re going to do. XLR8 runs in front of the diamond casing. XLR8: Yo, Techadumbs! Over here! Ryan realizes what he’s doing Diamondhead (to himself): You jerk. The remaining four Techadons fire at XLR8, who dodges. The blasts bounce off the diamond casing and destroy all four of them at once. Diamondhead uncovers himself. XLR8 is near Ryan, looking smug. XLR8: On the plus side, you don’t have to do that again. Diamondhead: True, but what about him? Di'amondhead points up to Gavin, who is floating above them in Anodite form' ' XLR8: You saw the whole thing I bet Gavin: Yes, and it was very educational, but I must be going. '''Gavin is about to move away, but XLR8 sees what Gavin has in his right hand. A silver looking orb.' XLR8: You are not planning on using that! Gavin: Oh but I am! Gavin throws a smoke bomb on the ground. When the smoke disappears, Gavin is gone. Diamondhead: That coward. The Ultimatrix times out and XLR8 reverts into Jon. Jon: That is how he is. But the orb is the more worrying thing! Ryan: Why, what is it? Jon: A sort of nuclear bomb. I believe Gavin intends on using it at the core of the Planet. But I’m thinking he’s going to turn the planet into a spaceship as well. Ryan: Not if we ''have anything to say about it! '''Just then, the Omnitrix turns Ryan back to human' Ryan: Darn. Jon: If I were Gavin, where would the easiest place to place a bomb thing be? Jon is deep in thought Ryan: What about the core of the Earth, like you said? His Anodite form could probably protect him from the lava. Jon: True, but he can’t dig into the Earth without damaging the bomb. He’d find somewhere which already has a lot of digging completed already. Ryan: What about the Grand Canyon? That’s got a lot of pre-established holes. Jon: It’s the only lead we have. Though how far away is that from here? Ryan: Zero miles. Ryan pulls out his Plumbers Badge, types in coordinates, and the duo are transported to the Grand Canyon. Ryan: Installed that feature myself. Thank Grey Matter for the idea. Jon: I like the feature. Always the smart alien. If we are going towards the core of the Earth, we need to stay in alien form at all times. Jon messes around with his Ultimatrix. Ultimatrix: Life Form Lock Activated! Ryan: What about me? I don’t know how to do that. Jon: Don’t ever tell Azmuth about this. Jon messes with Ryan’s Omnitrix. Omnitrix: Life Form Lock Activated. Jon: I’m deactivating it when we are done. Ryan: Right. Both Ryan and Jon hit their watches at the same time. Ryan transforms into Heatblast, while Jon transforms into Anargy. ''' Heatblast: You sure that was a good idea? What if Gavin tries to pull the same trick on you as he did to his daughter? Anargy: True, but the funny thing is, he unlocked Anargy. '''Anargy hits the Ultimatrix and transforms into NRG. NRG: Be careful of the radiation I’m going to release. You should be able to take it in alien form. Ryan: Right. NRG gets out of his suit and is a red plasma like alien. They both head into a hole and go down underground. Soon they are on a platform which Gavin is on, in Anodite form. NRG and Ryan hide behind some rocks. NRG (Whispering): Now we have the advantage, as he doesn’t know we are here yet. Heatblast (whispering): I don’t see the bomb. Where is it? NRG sees it dangling above the big crater which glows red, showing the lava. NRG (Whispering; Pointing): Up there. Heatblast (Whispering): We need to get it down. You distract Gavin, I’ll get the bomb. Agreed? Suddenly, Gavin releases the bomb and it falls towards the lava. NRG (Whispering): I haven’t got too much to live for! NRG flies down into the crater after the bomb. Ryan goes after Gavin, but Gavin grabs hold of him. Gavin: You think you can stop me now? Ryan attempts to make Gavin let go by grabbing his face and heating up his hands Gavin: OW! Gavin drops Heatblast. An explosion happens at the crater. Gavin: I am victorious! Soon this planet won’t be here. Heatblast: No… Gavin: How do you think you can be victorious when Jon has fallen! At this, Heatblast smirks Heatblast: You might want to look behind you. Gavin turns. NRG has returned, the energy from the explosion absorbed into his body. Gavin: HOW?! NRG: Strength NRG punches Gavin into the wall at fast speeds. Ryan shoots a fireball at Gavin too, and Gavin becomes unconscious. NRG: Now to take him up to the surface. NRG carries Gavin. NRG and Heatblast head to the surface. At the surface, NRG places Gavin down on the ground. NRG: And now to deactivate the Life-Form Lock. NRG fiddles around with Ryan’s Omnitrix and then Heatblast reverts into Ryan. NRG messes with the Ultimatrix and reverts into Jon. Jon: And now we both access our watches normally. Jon feels strange. Jon: I’m not feeling great. Jon falls over. Ryan checks Jon’s pulse but it is very slow. Somehow managing to work the Ultimatrix, Ryan calls April. Ryan: April, we need your help now! Soon, a portal opens and April walks out of it. April sees Jon, lying on the ground. April: What happened Ryan? Ryan: Jon just collapsed. I think something happened while he was transformed. He did tell me the alien emitted radiation, but I don’t know what caused this. April: If he was NRG and tried absorbing all that power, he would have damaged his body badly. I need to get him back to our dimension now. See you later Ryan, wonder if we’ll meet again. Ryan: Don’t jinx it. Both laugh as April carries Jon through another portal. Gavin is carried through by some Plumbers from Jon’s Universe. Ryan then uses his Plumbers’ Badge to teleport to Melody and Grandpa Charles. In Jon’s Universe, Jon is lying on a bed. He opens his eyes slowly, then jolts up. ''' Jon: Ryan! April: You’re back in our dimension. Jon: And Gavin? April: Dealt with. He’s back here. '''Jon hugs April out of pure relief that he didn’t die. The camera goes into the Ultimatrix. Characters Jon Marron April Marron Jack Ryan McCrimmon Charles McCrimmon Melody 'Mels' McCrimmon Villains Dr. Animo Forever Knights (Ryan's Dimension) Gavin Aliens Used Jon *Echo Echo *Polar Smash *Way Big *Cannonbolt *XLR8 *Anargy (Cameo) *NRG Ryan *Stinkfly *Diamondhead X2 *Howl-a-round *Heatblast Category:Jon: Ultimate Adventures Category:Ry-10